1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fish hook and more specifically but not by way of limitation to a fish hook having means to cause rotation thereof in a fish's mouth in order to effect hooking in the tougher part of the fish's mouth rather than the softer side portions thereof. The rotation is effected by the shank configuration acted upon by the pressure of the fish's mouth coupled with simultaneous pulling of the fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has developed a variation of lure fishing which is almost a separate art in its own right -- that of plastic worm fishing. This art, in effect has combined the desirable aspects of both lure and bait fishing by providing an elongated flexible simulated worm made of a soft plastic which is threaded by various methods on a fish hook.
The plastic may be provided with a scent to attract fish and the material is pliable in order to closely simulate the physical characteristics of a worm. Naturally, the plastic material must be soft enough to be easily penetrated by a hook yet strong enough to hold together during manipulation thereof through the water, over rocks, around brush and other debris.
One popular method of attaching the worm to the hook is commonly called the "Texas Rig" utilizing a standard hook wherein the entire hook, shank and curved portion lies in a single plane. The hook is inserted in one end of the worm, out of the bottom of the worm adjacent the end and is then rotated 180.degree.. The barbed end of the hook is then reinserted back into the bottom surface of the worm. This rigging substantially covers the pointed end of the hook which serves to prevent the hook from getting hung up in the brush and the like when being manipulated through the water. When the fish bite and pull against the lure, the hook hopefully comes out of the lure and penetrates the fish's mouth.
However, it is often the case, especially in the use of large hooks and worms, that when the fish bites down on the lure, the hook turns sideways or the plane of the hook aligns itself with the sides of the fish's mouth which results in its either slipping out or catching the side of the fish's mouth. The side of the fish's mouth is the weakest portion thereof and often tears loose resuting in the loss of the fish.
Further, it is necessary that the end of the hook along with the barb be fully exposed after the fish has taken the lure in order to secure the hook into the fish's mouth. However, another disadvantage with the existing equipment lies in the tendency of the plastic worm, upon being taken by the fish, to bunch up around the barbed end of the hook thereby not allowing the end of the hook to exit the worm, which again results in the loss of the fish.